


Tenter le pirate

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenter le pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas le choix. Certains lui auraient rétorqué qu'on avait toujours le choix – Elizabeth, au hasard – mais Norrington se trouvait à cours d'options. Excepté celle de pendre le pirate haut et court, ce qui se ferait bien un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Norrington avait besoin d'une information, et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de l'obtenir. Un seul moyen qui ne lui coûte pas sa dignité. Pas en public. Et public il aurait, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, mais cet aristocrate fulminant tenait à savoir où était passé son bien. Au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, James se disait qu'il l'avait un peu mérité – qui, par ces temps, se promenait en mer avec un trésor en cale, surtout après avoir été prévenu à moulte reprises que le Black Pearl sévissait en ces eaux ? Mais ce n'était pas le Commodore qui pensait ainsi.

Norrington ouvrit la porte de la cellule avec un soupir qu'il ne put retenir. Fort heureusement, le dignitaire sur ses pas ne l'entendit pas.

Jack arborait un sourire fort odorant, qui s'élargit plus encore lorsque Norrington jeta la bouteille à ses pieds.

« Le vin délie les langues, alors parlez.  
\- Du vin ? S'étonna le pirate en ouvrant la bouteille. Quel vin ? Je ne vois qu'un mauvais rhum...  
\- Parlez. Où se trouve le trésor ?  
\- Mmh, attendez que je goûte d'abord... vous m'aviez habitué à de meilleures offrandes, James... »

Norrington réussit à ne pas rougir, et renversa la bouteille d'un coup de pied, la propulsant hors des mains du mécréant.

« C'est Commodore Norrington pour vous. Et sans réponse, vous serez à l'eau et au pain sec jusqu'à Port Royal.  
\- Ah non, tout mais pas de l'eau !  
\- Parlez.  
\- A bord du Black Pearl. »

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas couler le rafiot – la petite voix au fond de la tête de James, celle qui n'appartenait pas au Commodore, lui souffla que Jack ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné de toute façon.

« Et où exactement ?  
\- Pour le savoir, il faudra un peu mieux que du rhum...  
\- C'est tout ce que vous aurez de moi, répondit fermement le Commodore.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir cette lueur dans les yeux du pirate. Surtout en public.

Et ce qu'il aimait encore moins, c'était ce sourire... et les paroles qui le suivaient.

« Très bien, dans ce cas... »

Et Jack leur dit tout.

Une fois sorti de la cellule, James fut félicité par le dignitaire, et se félicita lui-même pour sa tenue.

L'homme allait retrouver son trésor, et il ne saurait jamais quel prix Norrington allait payer pour cela.

(Un prix qu'il payait assez régulièrement, souffla la voix, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.)


End file.
